MeteVision Song Contest 2
|presenters = Bibiana Fernández, Samira Said |host = SMRT |executive = Rafal Saaf |conductor = |opening = "Blanc ou noir" by Bouchra |interval = "Let go" by Saad Lamjarred "Euphoria" by Loreen |entries = 18 |winner = Kenza Farah - "Briser les chaînes" |logo = 2Logo1.png |name = MeteVision Song Contest |year = 2 |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs. |nex2 = |map year = |debut = |withdraw = |return = ''-'' |nex = 3 |pre = 1}} Song or performer selected Confirmed countries Participated in the past but not in this edition}} MeteVision Song Contest 2, often referred to as MSC#2, was the second edition of MeteVision Song Contest, held in Casablanca, Morocco. The edition started the 07th November 2017, and ended the 03rd December 2017. 18 countries participated in this edition, with Slovenia withdrawing and Bosnia and Bulgaria debuting in the competition. Kenza Farah from Algeria won the contest with the song "Briser les chaînes" receving a total of 94 points, 3 points ahead the runner-up, Monaco. France finishing in third place with 79 points. The host country, Morocco achieved a 4th place with 77 points. The last place was for Bulgaria, that got 17 points. Organization Once Morocco won the festival, the organization had to decide where would the festival be in its second edition. Several cities presented their applications and the organization had to decide which one was the best. MBU confirmed the 07th November that Casablanca would host MSC#2. At that meeting, MBU also said the theme of this edition, Looking Forward, relating it with the fact that it is a new competition and the organization pretends to make a big contest of it and we should keep trying to make it possible. The host channel, SMRT, decided to have well-known and young presenters. They believed that they could be famous people, so they thought in choosing Bibiana Fernández and Samira Said to present MSC#2. Location 'Salle Mohammed V' The Salle Mohammed V is part of a big athletic complex situated in the heart of the city of Casablanca, Morocco, in the western part of Maarif district. It was inaugurated March 6, 1955, and currently has a capacity of 12,000. Often hosting the games of the Morocco national football team, the Mohammed V Stadium is equally known as the home of Wydad Casablanca and Raja Casablanca. It is named after King Mohammed V of Morocco. Inaugurated on March 6, 1955 under the name of Stade Marcel Cerdan, the stadium had a capacity of 5,000 places. The following year, after the independence of Morocco, it took the name of Stade D'honneur. At the end of the 1970s, in preparation for the 1983 Mediterranean Games which were held in Casablanca, the stadium was closed for a major renovation; with an increase of the seating capacity, installation of the electronic panel, and construction of the gymnasium and covered swimming pool around the stadium, it reopened in 1981 under its current name, Mohammed V Stadium. Today, the complex has the stadium itself, an indoor gymnasium with a 12,000 capacity, an Olympic-sized swimming pool with a 3,000 capacity, a media centre of 650 m², a conference room, a meeting room, a care centre, and an anti-doping centre. Mohammed V Stadium is located right in the center city of Casablanca, the international airport of Casablanca is 25 kilometres from the stadium, and the Casa-Voyageurs rail station is 5 kilometres from the stadium. The stadium has a parking lot with a capacity of 1,000 cars. At the time of the 2006-2007 season, the stadium was closed and reopened in April 2007. It currently has a semi-artificial lawn of very good quality. 'Casablanca' Casablanca is a city located in the central-western part of Morocco bordering the Atlantic Ocean, is the largest city in Morocco. It is also the largest city in the Maghreb, as well as one of the largest and most important cities in Africa, both economically and demographically. Casablanca is Morocco's chief port and one of the largest financial centers on the continent. According to the 2014 population estimate, the city has a population of about 3.35 million in the urban area and over 6.8 million in the Casablanca-Settat region. Casablanca is considered the economic and business center of Morocco, although the national political capital is Rabat. The leading Moroccan companies and international corporations doing business in the country have their headquarters and main industrial facilities in Casablanca. Recent industrial statistics show Casablanca retains its historical position as the main industrial zone of the country. The Port of Casablanca is one of the largest artificial ports in the world, and the second largest port of North Africa, after Tanger-Med 40 km east of Tangier. Casablanca also hosts the primary naval base for the Royal Moroccan Navy. The original name of Casablanca was Anfa, in Berber language, by at least the seventh century BC. After the Portuguese took control of the city in the 15th century AD, they rebuilt it, changing the name to Casa Branca. It derives from the Portuguese word combination meaning "White House" (branca "white", casa "house"). The present name, which is the Spanish version (pronounced kasaˈβlaŋka), came when the Portuguese kingdom was integrated in personal union to the Spanish kingdom. During the French protectorate in Morocco, the name remained Casablanca (pronounced kɑzɑblɑ̃kɑ). In the 18th century, an earthquake destroyed most of the town. It was rebuilt by the Sultan who changed the name into the local Arabic which is Ad-dar Al Baidaa', although Arabic also has its own version of Casablanca (كازابلانكا, Kāzāblānkā). The city is still nicknamed Casa by many locals and outsiders to the city. In many other cities with a different dialect, it is called Ad-dar Al-Bida, instead. A famous boulevard inside Casablanca City is called "Anfa Boulevard". Anfa is generally considered the early "old original city" of Casablanca; it is legally a prefecture (district) with half a million city inhabitants. Casablanca is located in the Chawiya Plain which has historically been the breadbasket of Morocco. Apart from the Atlantic coast, the Bouskoura forest is the only natural attraction in the city. The forest was planted in the 20th century and consists mostly of eucalyptus, palm, and pine trees. It is located halfway to the city's international airport. The only watercourse in Casablanca is oued Bouskoura, a small seasonal creek that until 1912 reached the Atlantic Ocean near the actual port. Most of oued Bouskoura's bed has been covered due to urbanization and only the part south of El Jadida road can now be seen. The closest permanent river to Casablanca is Oum Rabia, 70 km (43.50 mi) to the south-east. Casablanca has a warm summer Mediterranean climate (Köppen climate classification Csa). The cool Canary Current off the Atlantic coast moderates temperature variation, which results in a climate remarkably similar to that of coastal Los Angeles, with similar temperature ranges. The city has an annual average of 72 days with significant precipitation, which amounts to 412 mm (16.2 in) per year. The highest and lowest temperatures ever recorded in the city are 40.5 °C (104.9 °F) and −2.7 °C (27.1 °F), respectively. The highest amount of rainfall recorded in a single day is 178 mm (7.0 in) on 30 November 2010. Participants 18 countries participated in the edition. 'Debuting countries' Bellow a list of all debuting countries: * * 'Withdrawing countries' Bellow a list of all withdrawing countries: * 'Selected songs' Results The Show Voting results '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *MeteVision Song Contest *MeteVision Song Contest 1